Time is Ticking
by badxromance
Summary: Bella has always wondered when she'd find her other half and start her life with him. Edward, is just happy living the single life, until his best friend's wedding makes him start to question himself. Could a simple timer change everything?
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay, so... First Twilight story. I can't lie, I'm kinda nervous. LOL. I love reading Fan Fics, but writing them is completely different. Anyways, got this idea from a movie I watched earlier. I would also like to state, that I do not own anything. All rights of the characters belong to SMeyer. I'm just simply using them, cause I liked the plot of the movie, and thought it'd be awesome to write out using the Twilight gang. :D

**Pairing**: Bella & Edward, with all the other Canon pairings mixed in.

**Rating**: M for future chapters, lemons and some swearing, two fav things. ;)

**Verse**: AU/AH

* * *

><p><strong>Love:<strong> [luhv]

_noun, verb, loved, lov·ing._

1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection.

3. Sexual passion or desire.

4. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

It's amazing how something so unexplainable and so hard to describe, could have so many meanings. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some lonely, bitter woman, who swears up and down, that Love just isn't for me. If anything, I believe in finding the one, and spending the rest of your life together, more so than the next girl. It just hasn't seemed to happen to me yet. My one, just hasn't made the decision to seek me out yet. That probably sounds a little weird, someone claiming their soul mate would search them out, but that's sort of the way it works. It's surprising how far science has advanced over the years. I should probably explain this better, but to put it simply, They now have timers that can tell you when you meet your one, your forever. Crazy, I know, but I've seen it work.

Well, it hasn't worked for me yet. My timer is still blank, and it has been since the age of sixteen. My parents, who are proof it definitely works, supported my decision in getting mine, mainly because it worked so well for them, and they wanted me to have the same happiness. But as every day passes, and it continues to remain blank, I worry it will never happen for me. Not everyone chooses to get one, and I know that's the reason I'm still stuck where I am. Wondering if he'll ever wise up and realize he doesn't want to spend his life alone and we'll finally meet one another. Who knows, Maybe he's already in a happy relationship, and doesn't need to seek out the help of a little piece of plastic to let him know he's found his one. Then there are times when I wonder, if I made a mistake, getting my timer. It's almost as if I'm relying on it, instead of my own heart.

My mother keeps telling me not to worry so much, that it will turn my hair gray before I have a chance to find him. It would be funny, if the thought of waiting that long, didn't make me scowl and want to just remove the damn thing. But besides it working for them, it also worked for my best friend Alice, and her older brother Emmett. Alice found her match shortly after turning Seventeen, and Emmett when he transferred Colleges last year. He's already engaged, the wedding only a few months away. I hate to admit it, but I am a bit envious of them both. They know without a doubt what their future holds, and I wish more than anything, I could say the same about my own.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. If anyone even reads it, that is. lol.<p>

I also need a beta, cause I'm sure I missed things when proof-reading this, if anyone is interested. Just send a message my way. :)


	2. Ready, Set, GO!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Mkay? Okay! :D

* * *

><p>"Belllllaa, get up!" Alice squealed right in my ear, making me groan and pull my pillow over my head to drown her out. No one needed an alarm clock with Alice around. God knows I love her, but sometimes I just wanna knock her head off her shoulders. I should probably mention that I'm not really a morning person. I love my sleep and try to get as much of it as possible.<p>

"Go away." I mumbled, trying in vain to go back to sleep. Alice however, was having none of that, and pounced on me, making my bed springs squeak under our combined weight.

"Bella, if you don't get up right now, we're going to be late to class. Now, is that really a good impression on the first day?" Alice chirped, bouncing us both on my bed as I continued to groan.

"Jesus, Alice. It's not like fucking High School. Just let me go back to sleep. You can take notes for me right?" I asked, my voice taking on a pleading tone. I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready for classes to start back up. The only plus side was that we were entering our third year of college, leaving us as juniors.

_Only two more years. _I thought bitterly as Alice's bouncing became too much for my poor bladder to handle any longer.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up." I grumbled, tossing the pillow off my face and climbing out of bed quickly to make my way toward our shared bathroom. Thankfully Alice knew how to pick up after herself, otherwise I'm sure my clean freak self, would get on her last nerve. Emptying my bladder quickly, I walked back into my room to see that Alice had already laid my outfit out for the day.

"Thanks, Ali!" I yelled out, pulling my pajamas off as I headed over to the pile of clothing she laid out. As much as I hate to say it, Alice does have really great taste. I would tell her that more, but then I'd have to endure more shopping trips, and that was just not okay with me. The least amount of shopping I have to suffer through, the better. Unless it's grocery shopping. That never gets old.

Slipping on the black leggings then quickly pulling the dark blue wool sweater dress over my head, I took in a deep breathe as the smell of coffee began to swirl around our small apartment.

"Alice, you're a saint." And she truly was, though she had her moments. Pulling on my comfy Ugg boots, I did a little twirl for her as I walked out of my room, and almost fall flat on my face.

"Jeeze, Bella. We haven't even left the apartment yet, and you're already having issues staying vertical. Today is going to be interesting." She stated, smirking into her coffee cup.

Glaring at her, I poured myself some coffee, adding milk and sugar before taking a large gulp, grabbing one of the muffins I made the night before off the corner.

"Shut it, Pixie. I haven't had enough caffeine to deal with your jokes. Maybe after my fifth cup, we'll see. " I stated, grinning at her as coffee began to kick in, making me a little more social. Rolling her eyes at me, my smirk just grew before I saw her eyes land on the clock in the living room and watched them widen.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! We really are gonna be late!" She cried, placing her cup in the sink and pulling me out the door, slamming it behind us as she dragged me out to her bright yellow Volkswagen Golf.

"Thank goodness I'm driving. I'll have us there in no time." She grinned, skipping over to her car as my caffeine buzz came to a stop. Alice's driving was terrifying on a good day, I couldn't imagine how bad it would be with us being late.

"Please don't kill us, Ali. I'd like to find my other half some day." _Hopefully soon_. I added under my breathe as I climbed into the car, buckling up and looking at her. At that second, I wish I wouldn't have looked at her. I could see a sad look pass over her face and it made my heart clench. My best friend didn't need to be sad because some stupid timer didn't know when I'd meet mister right.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I shouldn't have said that." If I could have took it back, I would have. I knew she felt bad for having Jasper while I was alone, but I was happy she found him. He was perfect for her, and I could see how happy they made one another.

"Let's just drop it okay? Before long, you'll find our other half, and everyone will be happy." Ever the optimist. I wish I could look at everything as positive as she could. I just nodded along, hoping that she'd be right. The normal twenty minute ride to campus, took us ten with Alice's wild driving. I was now afraid that I wouldn't be able to write in class with as hard as I was holding on to the "bitch handle" as Alice so lovingly calls it. My fingers were numb and I tried my best to get the blood moving once again, wiggling them slightly as she just shook her head at me.

"You're such a baby, Bells." She called out, skipping a few steps ahead of me to get away from my glare and out of my reach.

"Fuck you, Alice." I scowled, my arms coming to cross over my chest as I picked my pace up to walk along side her.

"Sorry, Doll. But you just ain't my type." She said with a serious face, making me stop and gawk at her before she broke down in a fit of laughter and tugged on my arm.

"Come on. I didn't fly us here to be late with your dilly dallying. Let's go, Let's go!" She cheered, leading us toward our first class as I shook my head at her the whole way. How I ended up with this lovable nutcase, I'd never know.

The rest of the day flew by after that, and I couldn't have been more thankful. Luckily, Alice and I had three classes together, while I had two others by myself, and she had four. She was trying to get ahead so next year, she could take fewer classes and "enjoy Senior year all over again" as she put it. Though, this Senior year would triumph over our pervious one. We'd have our degrees and be on our way to making a life for ourselves in this crazy, fucked up world. Just as I was making my way toward the Campus' library, I felt myself smack into something hard, or someone as it was, and had to gasp as I looked up.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out just as the big buff guy turned around to look at me. He was almost as big as Alice's older brother Emmett, but his skin was tanned, almost like he just came back from a vacation in Mexico.

"I really need to learn to watch where I'm going. It's like, I'm a danger magnet or something. I'm actually shocked I've made it all day without doing something stupid sooner. Gosh, I'm rambling. Again, Sorry." I mumbled, looking down as my cheeks flushed. I seriously needed to see how the hell to fix my nervous talking tick. Word vomit was my enemy when I was embarrassed, which normally made things worse.

"Hello, Beautiful. No need to say sorry. You can run into me anytime you'd like." He stated, his smile lighting up his face and showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I'm Jacob, by the way. What's your name?" He seemed friendly enough. He even extended his hand out to me, which I shook politely as I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Bella." I murmured, still embarrassed to have ran into him.

"Well, uh… I should probably head to the library. It was nice meeting you." I told him honestly as I began to walk past him.

"Until we meet again, Beautiful Bella." He called after me, making my blush remain firmly on my cheeks. Hearing his retreating steps, I let out a sigh and glanced down at the little timer on my inner right wrist. Still blank. What a shock. I wonder if Jacob had a timer. Probably. There aren't many that don't have them now, which made me feel even worse. This waiting game truly fucking sucked. Feeling a bit depressed, I sulked off to the library, hoping to get lost among the books for a few hours, as I waited for Alice to be done for a day so we could head home. Crawling into bed with a tub of ice cream and a sad movie sounded like a good idea. A good cry was exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Should I just stop? LOL. Please review. It shall make me happy. :D<p> 


	3. Birthday Madness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All credit goes to SMeyer for her amazing characters.

* * *

><p>The first week of classes just seemed to fly by, which I both liked and disliked. Maybe it was due to my impending birthday, or the fact that every one of my professors thought it would be fun to torture me by assigning between a thousand to three thousand word essays, telling them what we looked forward to learning in each class. I swear, they all got together and plotted how to make me despise them all, I just know it. Yeah, this year was starting out just wonderful. Heavy on the sarcasm, and include an eye roll. It was about as much fun as having all your teeth pulled out. Not that I would know how that felt either. Though I'm sure it'd be utterly painful. Needless to say, I was up for hours doing all those damn essays and now that it was Friday night, I was looking forward to just relaxing. Alice on the other hand, had other ideas.<p>

"Bella! We need to decide what we want to do for your birthday next weekend! You only turn twenty-one once!" She bellowed, her voice much higher than it needed to be with her standing only a few feet from me, as she dropped several magazines on our coffee table and looked down at me as I laid on the couch, Wuthering Heights in my hands.

"Umm… I just planned on maybe staying home. Having dinner with you and Jasper." I stated carefully before I watched her eyes almost bug out of her head.

"There is no way in hell we are letting you spend your birthday at home! Just the thought…" She trailed off and shivered dramatically to make her point. It was quite funny to see and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing. It would just her even more determined to get her way.

"We're going out and getting you drunk. I'm sure you'll love every moment of it too, missy. Besides, you know Jazz and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Please, Bella? I've been waiting for you to hit twenty-one for ages so we could go clubbing together. Please say yes." She pouted and pulled out the damn puppy dog eyes of hers she always uses to get her way. There's just no way to say no to her when she uses them. Damn manipulative pixie.

"If I say yes, can I go back to my reading?" I asked, giving her my annoyed look. Of course, I should have known it wouldn't effect her. According to her, a wet kitten could look meaner than me. I'd actually like to see that before admitting anything. I'm sure I'd look far more ferocious.

"Fine! But I get to pick out your outfit. And I want no complaints from you. You may even met your possible one, Bella. How exciting would that be! It'd be like, one of the best presents you could get." I could feel a small smile tug on the corner of my lips before I heard the rest of what she had said.

"Alice! No presents!" I yelled after her as she danced out of the room. I could tell she heard me, but chose to act like she didn't. I hated when she spent her money on me. Especially when I knew how prone she was to going overboard.

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you, Bells!" She called from her room before I heard her tinkling laugh and turned to glare at her door.

The next week, sadly didn't pass as quickly as the first, mainly because I was worried about what Alice had gotten me for my birthday, and what sort of outfit she'd make me wear. Thankfully, my birthday was on Saturday, and for once, I wasn't woken up by a pixie jumping on my bed. Turning my head to look at my clock, I was shocked to see that it read almost eleven. I hadn't slept in that late since I was in high school. The next thing I noticed, was how quiet our apartment seemed. Alice was a morning person, and with both her and Jazz having free weekends, they almost always spent their time together at our place. Slowly climbing out of bed, I tried to be as quiet as possible, as to not alert myself to Alice if she was in fact home. Unfortunately, the floorboards didn't like my idea, and squeaked under my bare feet as I made my way toward the door, making me freeze. Seconds later, my bedroom door was flung open, and Alice appeared with a tray full of food plus coffee, as Jazz stood behind her with a pile of presents in his arms.

"Ali, I said no presents." I whined before she shot me a look and nodded back toward my bed.

"I remember no such thing. Now, get back in bed so you can eat." She said calmly, walking toward the bed before stopping and waiting for me to get back in. Sighing and rolling my eyes at her, I climbed back in and pulled the covers over my lap then glanced up at her.

"Is this fine, _mother_?" I hissed, grumpy as hell without having had any coffee yet. Not to mention, I was never really fond of celebrating my birthday. I mean, what's so great about getting old anyways? So what if I could legally drink now and go to strip clubs, or even gamble. I wasn't much of a partier. I preferred staying home with a good book, or just hanging out and having a quiet night with friends. I didn't need to go out, get wasted and blow every last cent to my name to have fun. But that's just me. My mother claims I was born middle-aged and just get older with every passing year. I'm sure I'll have gray hair before she does. It's not my fault I'm mature for my age, though. I'm just me and I'm happy with that. Sure, I'm pale and clumsy, but I'd take that over being fake any day, or acting a certain way to make friends, who probably wouldn't actually be my friends. No fucking thank you.

"Bella, don't be difficult today. It won't bode well for you, darling." Jazz chimed in, his southern accent and bright smile on full display, as I frowned at his remark. I hated it when he was right. Getting on Alice's bad side, would not be a good idea before tonight. She might dress me up in the smallest piece of clothing she owns. The thought terrified me instantly and I plastered on a smile, hoping to appease her.

"Sorry, short stuff. I just really need my caffeine fix. Thank you for breakfast by the way." Flashing her a smile, I saw her own grow before she placed the tray over my lap. Looking down, I noticed pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns on the plate, with a cup of coffee, just the way I like, to the side.

"This looks amazing, Ali." Just gazing down at the plate of food, my stomach began growling a little too loud, and I blushed as they both chuckled softly.

"Hurry and eat, then you can open presents. We'll be in the living room when you're done, doll face." She chirped, twirling around to head out of the room with Jazz following behind. They truly were great, and I couldn't ask for better friends. I mean, who else had amazing friends that would make them breakfast on their birthday? Not many I'm sure. After quickly downing almost all the food on my place, which was shocking even to me, I drug my lazy ass out into the living room and plopped down on the love seat, after dropping the dirt dishes in the sink to do later.

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled, looking at the presents with a scowl. I guess it was the thought that counted though, even if I didn't want them in the first place.

"Me first!" Alice bellowed, seeming to fly over the coffee table to pick up one of the larger presents. Did I mention I don't like presents? Especially when there were at least five or six others sitting in front of me.

"Come on, Bella. It won't bite." She grunted as she shoved the box toward me. Just looking down at the purple gift wrapped box, I began imaging what could be inside. None, I'm sure, were as good as what was actually inside surely. Alice did know her stuff. I always had her help me out when I was shopping for a gift for anyone. It was like she was psychic and knew just what they wanted. Slipping my finger under the taped edge, I pulled it quickly before squealing as I felt the paper slice into my pale skin.

"Shit!" I cussed, pulling my finger away from the paper to glance at it. It was rather insane that something like paper, could cause such a large gash in my finger. Blood was slipping over my finger rather quickly and I looked up to see Jasper's face turn incredibly pale before he passed out, his body slumping over on the floor.

"Jazz!" Both Alice and I yelled at the same time as she moved to kneel down beside him. Great, just fucking peachy. If this was the way my day was going to go, I think I wanted to stay in bed all day and just keep the world locked away, for everyone's safety. I could tell my birthday wasn't going to be a good one. In fact, I'm sure it would just get worse, much, much worse. Heaven help us.

* * *

><p>Haha. Did anyone else chuckle at Jazz passing out? I just had to have him be bothered by her blood. I just couldn't help it. Sorry Jazz Lovers. Reviews make me smile. :)<p> 


	4. Happy Birthday to Me?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"Alice, really. I'm fine." Jazz huffed, rather annoyed as we walked out of the ER. We'd spent the last few hours there, waiting around before Jazz was able to get his forehead stitched up that he had managed to bang up when he passed out.<p>

"I really am sorry." I told him, feeling bad that he now had six stitches running across his forehead. But it seemed every time I told him sorry, he'd glare and say it wasn't my fault. Obviously, I didn't agree with him on that. I was the one who had bleed after all, though there wasn't really all that much blood, and I'd never say this to Jasper, but it was kind of funny that such a mucho guy like him, couldn't stand blood. I mean, he was over six feet tall, fairly well fit, having worked out hours a week when he found the chance. There wasn't anything about him that screamed 'I'm afraid of blood. Watch me pass out!' But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Bella, if you say sorry one more time…" He trailed off in a threat, his light blue eyes locking on mine for a second. Jazz could definitely be scary when he wanted. Especially if you knew what he was truly capable. He also had a secret weapon he could sick on you at will and it was horrible. _Alice_. She was as willing to do anything for him, as he was for her. It truly was amazing and I hoped more than anything to experience that myself, some time in the near future, god permitting.

"Fine! Jeeze." I muttered somewhat angrily under my breathe as we all climbed into Alice's VW Golf. Feeling the car come to life under us, I looked at the clock on the radio and couldn't believe that it was already going on four o' clock.

"Crap! We have dinner reservations for five! We're going to be late!" Alice shrieked, slamming on the gas to reverse a little harder then needed and making all of us go flying forward in our seat, and if Jazz hadn't have caught himself against the dashboard, he'd surely would have needed more stitches.

"Alice!" He growled slightly, shooting her a 'what the fuck?' look before he groaned and just leaned back in the seat, his own voice having made his own head hurt worse no doubt. He also knew better than to say anymore. Even though he was injured, that wouldn't have stopped Alice from going off on him. She hated being late to anything, unless it was a party. Something about showing up fashionably late to those, was the only exception she ever made when time was involved. Did I mention she was a nutcase?

"So, where are the reservations at Ali?" I asked, trying to distract her from whatever it was she was surely about to say to him. It truly was the least I could do was divert to attention and give him a break. I saw him give me a small smile in the mirror on the visor as Alice began going on about where she was planning to take me after dinner, not wanting to ruin the surprise of where she was actually taking me.

"I also heard that they have three different levels of dances floors! It's too bad Jazz is going to pass out as soon as he gets home. I was totally hoping to dance with him all night." Alice sighed as we pulled into Jasper's apartment complex and helped him to his place as I stayed in the car. Thankfully she hurried and we were back on the road in minutes, zooming along to get to dinner. With Alice's driving, we once again got there on time and admittedly, I was confused at first. We had parked in the parking garage for the Space Needle, Pacific Science Center and Science Fiction Museum. The only restaurant around, was the one on the top of the Space Needle. I was hoping and praying that wasn't the case with as underdressed as I was. I had only thrown on a simple pair of dark jeans and my favorite Aerosmith shirt before leaving the apartment, along with a pair of silver ballet flats.

"Um, Alice. Please tell me we aren't going to have dinner at Sky City. I don't even think I would meet their dress code." I whined, beginning to think that maybe the whole staying in bed idea would have been best after all. Hearing her scoff and watching her roll her eyes at me, I gave her a slight pout.

"Bella, you're fine. Please. Besides, if they want our money, they won't kick you out." She stated, grinning at me before taking my hand as we began the short walk toward the Space Needle. Before very long, we were up at the top, enjoying the views as well as the food. Through the food cost a pretty penny, it was very worth it. I don't think any of the food I've ever eaten could even compare to our meal.

"Thank you, Alice. That was wonderful." I told her as we walked back to her car almost two hours later.

"Only the best for my best friend." She replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me break down in giggles.

"But the night is far from over, Bells. We still have to get home and get you ready for your first night of clubbing! The guys shall be drooling when I'm done with you, my dear." I rolled my eyes at her, but like always, she was definitely right. She had gotten me a dark sapphire blue mini single strap dress for my birthday, the present she had handed me when I cut my finger earlier, and a modest pair of heels. Well, modest for her. They were close to four inches high, and I just knew I was going to twist my ankle or trip and give everyone a view of my underwear on the way down. The only good thing about all her fussing over me and such, was she made me look so much different, but in a good way. I almost couldn't tell it was me. The dress was a little tighter than I expected, mainly due to the fact that I had gained a few pounds over the summer. I had actually been happy about putting on some weight though, unlike most girls.

I had also been slim, weighting around one-fifteen, one-twenty or so since I had hit puberty at twelve, but I never felt right. My waist had always been far to thin to go along with the rather large, erm, assets I had gotten from my mother. I remember going back to school that year and having several girls in my grade asking if I had gotten breast implants. Like, really? Who would even let their twelve year old do that? The thought was disgusting. Then there had been the girls who were jealous because they still hadn't grown breasts, like Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Jane Volturi. They had to be the cruelest girls I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Needless to say, they made my life hell, calling me Triple B, Big Boobed Bella, until Alice and I both escaped Forks. If I never saw any of them again, it'd be too soon.

"Bella!" Alice screamed right in my ear, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell were you thinking about just now? You completely zoned out while I was talking. Am I really that boring?" She asked, her bottom lip turning down.

"No, god no, Ali! I just, I don't know. My thoughts are all jumbled." I told her honestly, letting out a sigh before glancing at the clock.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyways." I stated, giving her a smile as I stood carefully, taking a few steps to test out my new heels.

"I'm going to end up killing someone tonight by wearing these. I can't even walk on a flat surface wearing sneakers. Can't I just wear flats, Ali? It is my birthday after all." The look she shot me, shut up any further protest from my mouth.

"Nope. The cab is already downstairs, so no time for that. Now hurry your sexy ass up! I bet you're going to get a shit load of free drinks tonight. I can see it already, Bells." She chirped, skipping ahead toward the elevator.

The ride to the club wasn't very long, since we lived just a few blocks away, and seeing the line as we pulled up, made me frown. My feet would be sore from standing in the line for hours. Why didn't Alice mention this to me? As I moved to make my way toward the end of the line, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind her as she walked right up to the bouncer guarding the door. I shot her a pleading look, worried we'd be banned before we even entered, but he flashed her a smile and lifted the velvet rope, allowing us access as everyone else in line grumbled and shouted profanities.

"Do you know him or something?" I asked her as we moved through the large steel doors.

"Yeah. He was in my Economics class last year. He's awesome. His name's Riley. Maybe he's your one, Bells." She joked, making me scowl at her.

"Haha! Your wit just slays me, Short Stuff." I murmured a bit bitterly as she drug me over to the bar.

"Two shots of vodka, please!" She told the bartender before looking at me.

"We need to loosen you up. You're so tense all the time. And since you refuse to have sex till you find your one.." She trailed off under her breathe before continuing.

"Booze is the next best thing." She finished just as two shots were set down in front of us. She picked up hers and I copied her quickly, bringing it to my lips as she downed hers then stared expectantly at me. Giving myself a slight pep talk, I downed the shot and shivered as the burn of the alcohol made my throat ache.

"Shit!" I squealed, goose bumps forming on my skin as I glared at her.

"That was fucking awful." I spat disgustedly, calling the bartender over and asking for a bottle of water. He gave me a funny look, before slipping one across the corner. Gulping half of it quickly, Alice ordered a couple more drinks, which I didn't happen to get the names of. She definitely wasn't kidding about getting me drunk though. Before I knew it, I had about four or five different drinks and had a pretty awesome buzz going on.

"Oh my god, Alli Catt, I love this song!" I yelled over the music, pushing myself away from the table we had gotten in the corner and made my way toward the dance floor. Swaying to the music as the alcohol pumped through my veins, was a very interesting feeling. Something that was even more interesting, was the fact that there were now hands on my hips and someone grinding against my ass. I may have been pretty fucking tipsy, but no way in hell was I gonna let some asshole grind into my ass.

"Let go!" I shouted, turning slightly to look at who it was. I had never seen the guy before, which wasn't a shock, but something about his dirty blonde long hair and blue eyes screamed to me that he wasn't a good guy.

"Now, now. Why would I let a sexy little thing like you, go? That seems rather foolish." He whispered, making me shiver out of disgust.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" I spat, turning around to shove him away, but he managed to grab my wrists and pulled me against his body.

"Listen here, bitch." He sneered, his voice taking on a tone that sent fear rushing through my veins like ice cold water.

"It will be better for us both if you don't fight me. Not that I couldn't take you. I do like them feisty though." He said, his eyes darkening as my heart pounded against my chest. Where the fuck was Alice when I needed her most?

* * *

><p>Ohh. I'm evil. xD Sorry for the cliffhanger.<p>

Reviews help me write faster. Just saying. ;)


	5. Fairy to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

And before I move on to this chapter, I'd just like to give a shout out to Devil'sMaster. Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me wanna keep writing, even if it's just for the two of us to read. lol.

Now, onward to the chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Before I could work myself up into a panic about being held against my will by some man I didn't even know, I heard my name being called not too far from us. Surprisingly, it wasn't the voice I had been expecting to hear, but I was happy to hear it regardless.<p>

"Bella." I heard Jacob murmur as he moved to stand beside me, his large tan arm wrapping around my shoulders as he glared at blondie.

"If you don't get your hands off of her this very second, you're gonna be needing a new fucking face, ass-wipe." Just hearing him snarl his threat, I could see Mr. Nameless' eyes widen as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, man. She came onto me. I was just trying to get her to keep her hands to herself. I know I'm irresistible, but damn." He responded calmly, though he was trying to throw the blame at me.

"Why you fuc-" I began before the crunch of his nose could be heard, Jake having slugged him with all of his weight behind it obviously.

"Shit!" He bellowed, causing a few heads to turn toward us.

"Now I know why I'm a lover and not a fighter." He whined, cradling his hand against his hard chest. Snickering to myself, I shook my head and grabbed a hold of his elbow, towing him toward the table Alice and I had been sharing as blondie's nose poured out blood. _Good thing Jazz isn't here_. I thought to myself, pushing through the crowd.

"Let's get out of here. I'm totally done for the night. Besides, dipshit might have just broken his hand, and I'd like to be out of here before the bouncers come looking for him." I rambled out the second I stood in front of Alice. Thankfully all she did was nod before grabbing up our stuff and leading us out to one of the already waiting cabs. Sliding into the back of the taxi, Jake climbed in between Alice and I, groaning and whining about his hand the whole time.

"Jake… I've never known a gay guy to start a fight. Something must have really set you off…" Alice said out loud before she began muttering to herself. True, he did look like a jock in everyway. There was really no way you'd know he was gay, unless you got to know him better, which I had since school had started. I was a little shocked at first, mainly because he was attractive and I thought he might have been my possible. But life is funny that way. After I found out, we just clicked. He was sort of like my older gay brother and even with only knowing him for a short amount of time, I already loved him to death.

"Yeah.. About that. Kinda my fault, Ali." I told her, letting out a sigh as the cab driver moved through the Seattle streets quickly, heading for the hospital.

"I mean… It's my birthday and everyone else gets hurt. I have horrible karma obviously. I'm going to end up the lonely out cat lady with twenty fat cats that I call my family." I joke with them, still feeling slightly tipsy even with all the drama that just ensued. Of course, neither thought I was funny and glared at me, making me frown and slide down in the seat slightly, wanting to shrink away.

"We're here." The driver's guff voice called from the front seat, breaking the silence that had settled over us the rest of the ride. I couldn't have been more thankful at that moment, and almost wanted to give the taxi driver a kiss in gratitude.

"Thanks." I stated, getting ready to climb out of the car.

"Wait, Bells. I'm just gonna go in by myself. You and Alice head home. I can take care of myself." He grinned, before I climbed out and he followed.

"I hope you had a good birthday. And don't worry about all the bad things that happened. They weren't your fault. The only thing you have to be sorry for, is looking so fine everyone wants you." He kidded, making me giggle as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good night, girls. I'll see you at school, Monday. And stay outta trouble." He said, starting right at me.

"I'll be a perfect angel. Stop worrying. Now go get fixed." I replied, shoving him toward the doors of the ER before getting back into the car and resting my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Never going clubbing again. So don't even think about it, Pixie. It won't happen." I stated, planning on carrying through with that promise.

"Oh, we'll see about that, B."

For my sake, as well as everyone else's, Alice didn't try to take me out clubbing again, which made me so happy, I didn't even know how to thank her. After that night, I also decided that drinking that much, was an awful idea. I had spent almost all the entire day afterward, hugging the porcelain throne. It was by far the most disgusting thing, and let me tell you, the alcohol burned more coming up then it did going down. Needless to say, alcohol was evil, and wanted no part of it again.

* * *

><p>The days after my birthday flew by as classes began to get harder, and before I even realized it, it was mid-October. October 16th to be exact, and we'd be leaving tomorrow to head for Florida, where Emmett and Rosalie lived, and where they were getting married. According to Alice, who spoke to Rose almost everyday and knew every that was going on with the wedding, they were just having a small simple wedding on the beach around sunset. I thought it was such a romantic idea, and I couldn't wait to be apart of their big day. Even with the excitement though, I felt disappointment and was even a bit jealous. I wanted that to be me. Not marrying Emmett of course, gross he was pretty much my brother, but the getting married part. It may sound weird, but I had hoped that by the time I had turned twenty-one, I would at least be on my way to getting engaged, if not already married. I may be young, but I knew what I wanted in life. I wanted to be married, focus on my career for a bit, before starting a family. While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Alice drag in two large suitcases and began throwing some of my clothes in them, until I heard the slam of my closet door. More clothes than I needed for just the weekend piled up in her arms.<p>

"Ali, you do realize we're only going to be there two days, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I stared at her.

"Bella. You've known me long enough to answer that question yourself. Besides, you have to be prepared for anything!" She chimed, returning to her task of shoving almost every article of clothing I owned into one of the two cases. I just let her do as she wanted, knowing it was better to not fight her on it. She always got her way if she wanted something bad enough. I've seen her get her way so many times, I've lost count. But when you've known someone since you were fifteen years old, it makes sense. We'd met our sophomore year of high school after her and Emmett's parents died in a car accident and they were sent to Forks to live with their aunt. I'd only ever seen one photo of all of them together, and I have to say that the McCartys looked like the ideal family. They both loved their aunt Stella though, so they weren't sad about moving, only losing their parents. I couldn't even begin to imagine how I'd handle losing my parents. They were the only family I had.

"Okay. You're all packed!" Alice squealed happily, clapping her hands and thankfully ruining my train of thought.

"Now, let's go order some Chinese and watch a movie! We'll have girl time before Jazz comes over for the night. We figured it'd just be easier for us all to leave from here." She rambled out, seeming nervous. As if I cared if he stayed the night. He'd done it plenty of times that it no longer fazed me. It also helped that I never walked in on them, or heard them doing anything, _adult. _Don't get me wrong. I wasn't naïve when it came to stuff like that. My mother had given me the sex talk after I hit puberty, and I'd seen porn plenty of times since I turned eighteen. That didn't mean however, that I was comfortable with it. I just had to hope that my first time wasn't a disaster with my lack of experience.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. It's totally fine." I told her, giving her a small smile as I pulled out the Chinese menu and grabbed the phone. Half an hour later, we were sitting in front of the big screen television, gobbling down our food while watching The Notebook. I'm sure when Jazz got there a while later, he had thought something happened when he saw us both with tears running down our faces, and the tv off. His expression was priceless when we told him the real reason we were crying. I mean, he's watched his fair share of click flicks with Alice, but she doesn't normally cry. Then again, I'm sure everyone would cry during the Notebook. It's just too amazing for words.

"You're crying over a movie! Jesus, I'm over here, worrying something was really wrong, and it was over a movie. I thought someone had died!" He rants, pacing back and forth in front of us, making our tears turn into ones of laughter.

"Come on, Jazzy. Let's go to bed and I'll make it up to you." Alice purrs, making me cringe, which she notices and mouths 'sorry.'

"Well, you two have a fun night. I'm going to head to bed. Got a long day tomorrow." I state quickly, wanting to get to my own room and just collapse into bed, regardless that it's only a little after nine pm. Sighing softly as I sink into bed, I pull my covers up around me, cuddling into them as I get comfortable. Before I am able to let my mind drift off to unpleasant thoughts, I feel sleep coming over me, and I'm asleep in minutes, dreaming about an amazing set of emerald green eyes that I'd never seen before in my life, but hoped that'd change sometime in the very near future. Who knew. Maybe I was even dreaming about my possible soul mate. Then again, sometimes dreams are just that, and when you wake from them, you realize how much reality truly sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me write and post faster. :)<strong>

**Edward shall also be making his first appearance in the next chapter. ;) Hopefully he doesn't disappoint. Not really sure if I should write from his point of view. If you'd like to read from EPOV, let me know!**

**One more thing, I did not mean to offend anyone by the title of the chapter (as referring to Jake). If it offended you in anyway, I truly am sorry. :( I have nothing against anyone's sexual orientation. That is simply their business and I am just putting that out there now before people start saying anything negative about me. and if you didn't mind it, or think nothing of it, you can simply ignore this. LOL. Just trying to cover all my bases. I don't like upsetting people. :(  
><strong>


	6. Hello Green Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything. Just simply borrowing the characters to write my own story. :)

Longest chapter yet! Whoo! xD

Thanks for the reviews and everything else. They really help me keep going.

I also wanted to say that I hope everyone had a good Easter. :)

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

><p>The reminisces of the dream and those shocking emerald green eyes stuck with me almost the entire plane ride from rainy Seattle, Washington to sunny Miami, Florida. I had been distracted all morning by how drawn I was to a pair of eyes in one simple dream, and trying to determine what it all could have meant. I was half tempted to search Google and see what I could find about dream interpretation before we left, but I was worried about what it might mean. Maybe it was something bad? Green was the color of envy, and with Emmett's wedding tomorrow, I wouldn't be shocked if that's what it turned out to be. Sighing softly, my gaze shifted to stare out the window as the plane began to make it's descent into Miami International Airport, where Emmett and Rosalie were surely already waiting for us. Normally I would have been annoyed that Alice and I had different seats, her almost on the other side of the plane, but today I was grateful. I'm sure she had noticed my mood and lack of attention this morning, and surely she was worrying about what was wrong with me. Even with her being my best friend, I just didn't know what to tell her about my dream.<p>

Before I could bring myself to get anymore worked up, the wheels of the plane were making contact with the blacktop and we were soon taxiing into our terminal. The captain's voice came on over the loudspeaker, welcoming us all to Miami, as well as informing us the temperature was a toasty seventy-nine degrees and to have a nice day. Just the thought of it already being seventy-nine degrees at eleven am, made me want to catch the next flight back to Seattle. I was use to the cold and the rain. The only time I had every left it, was when I visited my grandmother in California at age nine. Even then I was begging to head home after a few days, not being able to handle the heat. Besides, when it's cold, you can put more clothes on to get warm. With the heat, you just had to suffer through, or sit in an ice box all day. Just the thought had be snickering, causing the older lady next to me to glare, as if I had just insulted her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning my head away as she and her daughter, at least I believe it was her daughter, got up and began getting their things. Not wanting to be rude, I waited for them to get their belongings before climbing over the seats they just vacated, getting my own carry on and making my way out of the plane. Standing to the side, I waited for both Alice and Jasper before making my way toward baggage claim, pushing one of those silly twenty-five cent airport luggage charts. Alice was prattling on about the older couple they sat behind and how cute they were, seeming to still be so in love, and she just couldn't wait till that was her and Jazz. I just forced a smile on my face, nodding and mhm-ing when necessary as bags from our flight has begun moving down the conveyor belt. Spotting Alice's bright pink bags, Jazz grabbed them up, seeing his as well. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for my bags to come by, but as the crowd from our flight began to diminish, I was beginning to think that mine wasn't going to be found.

"Do you think they lost it? Or someone else took it by accident? What am I going to do without clothes?" I began to panic, question after question spilling from my lips.

"I'm going to have to go to the wedding naked! Or not go at all. Emmett and Rose are going to be so upset! I'll have ruined their big day. I know how much they want me there! It'll break their hearts if I can't go. What am I going to do!" I cried, feeling overly emotional and just wanting to crawl under a rock and die. To make matters worse, I didn't even know why I felt this way. It just didn't make sense to me.

"Is she on her period?" I heard Jazz whisper to Alice, causing me to shoot him the fucking death glare of all death glares, making him shrink back slightly. I must have looked pretty fierce in that moment to have even Jasper cowering.

"What the fuck, Jazz!" I spat angrily in his direction, all the pent up emotions that I'd been holding in for so long, moments away from exploding out of me, in a very public venue.

"Why the hell does is matter to you if I'm on my period? I could just be having a bad day! I don't see how my menstrual cycle changes anything!" I stated, my pale arms moving to cross over my chest as I stood a few feet from him, my eyes locked on his and glaring.

"Bella." I heard Alice call out to me, but I was just too wound up to even hear her.

"Just because you are a guy, and don't have as many emotions as us woman do, doesn't give you the right to ask if it's that time of the month! Do you ask Alice that when she's being all emotional?" I asked, my rage growing before I heard Alice scream in my ear.

"Bella! Get your god damn luggage so we can leave already!" She huffed, faking annoyance as a small smirk played on her lips. I could tell that she was amused with my outburst and would be digging for information as soon as it was just the two of us. Shocked out of my angry rant, I looked up to see my two bright blue suitcases working their way down the conveyor belt toward us.

"Sorry, Jazz." I whispered softly to him as I passed to grab my bags, adding them to the cart, then following behind them, my head down as we headed outside. As soon as the automatic doors opened, a gush of warm, humid air hit us, making me cringe.

"Oh my gosh. It's so hot here." Alice complained, mirroring my own thoughts. She too had never been anywhere warm. As a matter of fact, she had grew up in Alaska before moving to Forks, so she had to dislike the heat even more than me. I don't know how Emmett managed going from Forks, to Chicago, to Miami. Just as Emmett entered my mind, I heard his loud booming voice, yelling out one of Alice's many nicknames.

"Shrimp! You're finally here!" He yelled, moving toward her as she sprinted toward his large outstretched arms. Seconds later she was in them, him spinning her around as she laughed like crazy.

"Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?" He asked as Jazz and I approached, as well as setting Alice back down on her feet.

"Hey Jelly Belly. J-dizzle." He nodded, giving me a bear-hug before doing some weird fist bump with Jazz.

"Nope." All three of us replied in unison, making us all break down in laughter.

"Rose is in the car. She wanted to keep it nice and cool for you lucky dogs. So come on you losers." He laughed, leading us toward a monstrous looking red Jeep.

"Nice ride, man." I heard Jazz compliment, rolling my eyes as the began talking about cars, loading the luggage into the back as we climbed in.

"Hey Rose!" Alice squealed, giving her the best hug she could with a seat between them.

"Hey you two. How was the flight?" She asked sweetly, turning in her seat to gaze at us with her piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, it was so amazing! Jazz and I sat behind this ador-" I zoned out as Alice trailed off about the couple again. It honestly just made me feel even more depressed. It seemed everyone in my life, was either in a relationship or married, except me. I knew it was sort of my fault as well though. But dating just didn't seem right to me. Why bother when it might never be more? That was the reason for the timer. To let you know when you found the person who were meant to be with. It seemed like a waste of both my time, and the other person's. Sure, I had seen some people with timers, just dating causally until their time came, but I just didn't get it. Maybe it had to do with having some company. That's what friends and family were for.

"Then, she started yelling at him right in the middle of the baggage claim!" I heard Alice exclaim, making me snap out of my thoughts and glare at her, a scowl taking over my face.

"Jelly Belly is one fierce bitch!" Emmett bellowed from the front seat, causing me to blush. Thankfully the rest of the conversations revolved around the wedding for the rest of the hour drive to Sunrise where Em and Rose lived. Upon hearing the name, Alice squealed so fucking loud, I'm sure she had blew out my eardrums. Turns out it was because she had read that the largest mall in the country was actually in that town. _Oh joy. _I thought bitterly.

"Don't worry, Alice. We can go before the rehearsal dinner. We'll have plenty of time." Rose chimed happily, her blue eyes sparkling. They began babbling about dresses and shoes, all sorts of other torture devices I'm sure, as I once again zoned them out. Though this time, I had help with my iPod shuffle. Just letting the music take my mind off of everything, I felt myself begin to relax, the air in the cab helping tremendously.

"Bells, we're here." Alice whispered softly, shaking my shoulder as she held my iPod in her hand.

"You dozed off for a bit." She said, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh. Sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to. I'm just tired from waking up early." I mumbled, yawning for a moment as her eyes narrowed. Uh-oh. That can't be a good sign.

"Bells? Who's Green Eyes?" She asked, shocking me to my core.

"What?" I squeaked out, not knowing what else to say. I mentioned Green eyes in my sleep? That might turn out really bad. I also had no idea how to explain.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." The look in her eyes said otherwise, but I just gave a nod before climbing down out of Em's huge ass Jeep and following behind Jazz. Turns out Em and Rose were having the reception in the hotel we were staying in, and all the guest would be staying in it as well. They had also gotten us a two room suite to share, which was so amazing.

"Thanks, Em." I mumbled out, making my way for the first bed room and smiling as I saw my bags already sitting in the corner. They must have knew I would pick this room. The room was simple but elegant at the same time. A queen bed stood in the middle of the room, a comforter with palm trees, covering it. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed, and a dresser with a television across from it. Walking straight for the bed, I plopped down, inhaling the smell of clean hotel sheets, before closing my eyes. Getting up at four am to head to the airport, had not been my idea. But now that we were here, I was very much looking forward to a nap, and I shockingly got one.

It wasn't till around five that Alice shook me awake to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner at seven. After taking a quick shower, since flying in a plane always seemed to require one afterwards, I got dressed in the outfit she left out for me, with a bit of difficulty. To say I was shocked to see it, would have been an understatement. I couldn't even find the words. The dress was almost the same color as the eyes I had dreamed about, which sent my heart fluttering. It also dipped a bit lower in the front then I would have liked. Not to mention with the back just a series of different straps, leaving it pretty much open, I'd have to go braless.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breathe, staring down at my C, almost D cup boobs. Alice was definitely going to be hearing it from me. Once dressed, I called Alice back in, my arms crossed over my chest, making my boobs almost pop out, as I shot her my death glare.

"Stop glaring." She said, totally unfazed as she began pulling me toward the bathroom. As soon as I was seated, she got to work, applying eye shadow and eyeliner, before the mascara. Once dubbed perfect, she moved onto my hair, blow drying it quickly before running a curling iron through it. By the time she was done, I'm sure she used gallons of hairspray and face paint.

"Okay, Bells. Check out how hot you look!" She said, bouncing in place as she clapped her hands. She was totally insane sometimes. Rolling my eyes at her antics, I gave myself a once over in the mirror, making my eyebrows almost shoot up into my hair.

"Alice… You've out done yourself. I actually look pretty." I mumbled out, amazed that I didn't look like the nerdish bookworm I normally was.

"Bella, you're far from pretty. You're gorgeous. All the guys are going to want to get their hands on you tonight." She replied, winking my way.

"Sure." I muttered, totally not convinced but shrugging anyways as I made my way toward the shared living room. Hearing a low whistle, I turned toward it, spotting Emmett with his mouth hanging open, Jasper's eyes about to bug out of his head, and another man who I didn't even know, who eyes with locked on the five inch heels I was wearing. But once his eyes moved up over my body, I couldn't fight the gasp that slipped from my pale red lips. His eyes, were the same exact ones from my dream. The color was even more startling in real life then it had been in the dream. Suddenly my breathing became painful labored breathes as I looked at him, my heart racing a mile a minute before I felt the world began to spin and for the first time in my life, passed out, the blackness consuming me completely as I once again thought of those amazing green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella. :( She's having a rough time. lol. Things shall get better though!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry about Edward's appearance. But to make up for it, I might do EPOV next chapter! Don't know yet. We shall see.<strong>


	7. Riding Solo EPOV

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **All the characters belong to SMeyer and I am simply borrowing them!

Now, with that said... Here we go again! LOL.

I kinda struggled with this chapter. I don't know why it was so hard to write in EPOV, but I think from here on out, it may all be BPOV. Who knows. I may change my mind down the road.

Anyways, Now on with the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As soon as I had stepped foot off the plane in Florida, I knew I was going to need a shower as soon as I made it to the hotel. The easiest way to described how it felt, would be to compare it to a sauna. Even with it being mid-October, the temperature was well into the eighties for it being almost five in the afternoon. _Jeeze, Em. Couldn't have picked a more polar opposite place to live, could you? _I asked myself, making my way through the airport quickly and getting over to the rental car counter. Sadly, the lady helping, was too busy gawking at me to be quick and it took almost half an hour after I landed, before I was pulling out of the parking lot in a Volvo, similar to the one I had at home, listening to the GSP tell me the way to the hotel.

I would have loved to been able to get to the hotel and have a nap, since I had been up since seven am working so I could skip out early and make it to the rehearsal dinner, but that wouldn't be enough time, even with my crazy driving. The normal forty-seven drive from Miami International to Sunrise, Florida, according to the GSP, only took me thirty-five and I shot Emmett a text to let him know I had made it.

**Finally here. Checking in now. See you in a bit. -E**

My luck was actually looking up when I checked into the hotel, seeing as I had a guy helping this time, and he was very quick. Making my way to my room with my bags in hand, I had just shut the door behind me before I heard the chirp of my cell phone in my pocket. Dropping the bags on the floor near the bed, I dug it out and chuckled softly.

**About damn time, dude. What room you in? I'll come get you before the girls. -Em**

At the mention of girls however, I couldn't help but scowl. If he was trying to set me up, it wasn't going to work. I was just fine being single. Besides, I had just gotten offered a spot in the practice I was now working in and my work was more important at that moment. Besides, long distance relationships didn't work, so why bother?

**No setting me up with anyone, Em. I don't have the time, nor desire for it. And I'm in room 1113. -E**

I sent back to him before I stripped and made my way into the large bathroom, turning the knobs on the shower quickly and smiling as a slight steam began to fill the room. I knew Emmett was just trying to do what he thought was best, especially since I was two years older than him, and had only ever been in one serious relationship. Of course, it had been when I was younger, and before everyone began jumping on the Timer bandwagon. My ex, Tanya, had even jumped on it, and it was what had brought upon the end of our relationship. I wasn't really sad over it though, because it was obvious I wasn't the one for her. Since then, I'd just focused on my career path, and had finished quicker than expected.

The normal eight years it took to become a veterinarian, only took me six, which made my parents extremely proud. My father had always hoped I would follow in his steps in the Medical profession, but he was just as happy to see me follow the veterinary one. It wasn't really all the hard to decide upon. Ever since I had been younger, we'd always had an array of different pets, from horses and chickens, to dogs and cats. Animals were just always something I loved, so it was a no-brainer. Besides, they were a lot easier to get along with then humans. Chuckling softly, I rinsed the soap off my body before shutting the shower off and wrapping a towel around my waist.

Wanting to look nice for Emmett's rehearsal dinner and knowing Rose would have a fit if I didn't look acceptable, I pulled out a pair of black slacks, a green button down shirt, as well as a black tie and my polished dress shoes. Rose had definitely schooled me on how to look nice the year Em and I were roommates, which happened to be his sophomore year in college and my senior year. Rose may have been a freshman, but she kept us both in check, even if we were older. A lot of people called her the ice queen, but that was because they just didn't take the time to get to know her. If anything, she was the complete opposite. Sure she had her bad days, but who doesn't?

Just thinking back to the memories we made that year in college, I couldn't fight the smile that spread over my lips. Sure, sometimes I felt like the third wheel, but they tried their hardest to include me in everything before I went off to veterinary school. Sometimes I wished I could find someone that I was so madly in love with like they did. Of course, they both strongly believed in the timers, seeing as that's what brought them together. I still didn't see what was so amazing about them. Why depend on a piece of plastic attached to your skin? It was just pointless in my opinion. Love was suppose to happen naturally, yet all these big companies had found a way to make things unromantic and rake in the dough. It was disgusting, even if it did truly work. Shaking the negative thoughts out of my mind, I slipped on my shoes just as there was a knock on my hotel room door.

"Coming!" I yelled, lacing them up before making my way over and swinging the door open.

"Cumming eh?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows before his booming laughter filled the room.

"Must you always be so crude, Em?" I asked him, letting out a huff and rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry, we can't all be old geezers like you, Eddie. What are you, seventy-eight now?" He joked, giving him a fist bump before smiling.

"Come on, dude. Get your shit. We gotta get the girls than head down to the ballroom. Rose is already down there, making sure everything is settled." He stated, rolling his own eyes for a moment before grinning like the cat who just ate the canary.

"What girls, Em? Did you not get my text saying to not try setting me up? I'm just fine being single and focusing on work." I responded, grabbing up my wallet and room key before heading out.

"Dude, calm down. It's just my sister and her best friend, who is also like a sister to me. As if I'd let your old ass near them." He stated, a joking tone still in his voice, as he began leading the way down the hall to the elevator before they got the floor below them and he knocked on their door. Watching the door open a second later, I raised a brow as a guy a few years younger than Em opened the door, and began to wonder if we had gotten the wrong room.

"Hey Jazz. They ready yet?" Em asked, seeming to know him. Jazz, as Em called him, shook his head before answering.

"They should almost be done. Alice has had her in there for almost an hour." He replied, shrugging as he opened the door more.

"Awesome. Hey Jazz, meet Edward. My best man." Emmett introduced them, stepping out of the way slightly so we could shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Guys! We're done!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal, dancing out of what was obviously the bathroom. She was a small woman, barely around five feet tall, but you could tell that she was related to Em. She had the same dark hair and light blue eyes, and she smiled as she watched another woman exit the bathroom. Normally I wouldn't have cared less about either of them, I mean, not to sound cocky or anything, but I was the one always being gawked at, not the other way around. But when I saw her, I couldn't pull my eyes away. Her dress was almost the same color as the shirt I was wearing, and it looked amazing on her frame. Looking down to her feet, I had to bite back a groan. She was wearing a pair of sinful fuck me heels, and to be honest, heels were always one of the things that did turn me on. My thoughts startled me suddenly. It had been so long since I felt this way about a girl and I didn't even know her name. Besides, I wasn't looking for a relationship, and after the wedding, I'm sure I'd never see her again. Trying to get myself back into control, I moved my gaze up to look at her and watched her eyes widen for a moment. I was just about to open my mouth to greet her, before her body slumped, the tiny woman next to her catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" She yelled, cradling her head in her lap as she looked at Jazz.

"Eddie, Maybe we should head down. I don't think Bella is gonna be able to make it." Em said pulling me out the room by my shoulder. I just nodded along, letting myself be pulled out of the room, taking one last fleeting look at Bella, _Beautiful Bella _I thought, passed out on the floor and I had this horrible feeling I had caused all this. Maybe she didn't like meeting knew people, or I had scared her, I'm sure the look on my face gave away what I was thinking. I knew it was a possibility, and in order to ensure that it wouldn't happen again, I'd made a promise with myself, to keep away from Bella, for her sake. Besides, fainting women, were not my thing.

* * *

><p>Reviews help me write faster. ;) Sorry if there were any errors or typos. Still doing this all on my own.<p> 


	8. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

Sorry for the delay. I had hoped to post this earlier this morning, but I was a bit distracted with everything regarding the Royal Wedding. Everything looked amazing, even if the ceremony was kinda short to me. lol. It made me miss London though...

Anyways! This is the longest chapter so far! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and posted to get alerts of my story. It makes me want to keep writing. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella, Can you hear me?" I heard my name being called and something wet resting against my forehead, which had the worse pounding feeling might I add, as I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing the bright blinding light overhead, I groaned and slammed them shut again before I noticed I was on the sofa and I didn't remember how I got there.<p>

"Alice? What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding rough and making me cough a few times. Seconds later, Jazz was holding a glass of water out to me and I smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Jazz." I mumbled out, downing the water in a couple gulps and setting the glass on the coffee table. Feeling the pounding in my head beginning to fade, I sat up carefully, looking between the two of them.

"Okay. Will someone please tell me what happened now? I'm seriously about to freak out." I whined, glaring at both of them.

"You passed out." Jazz told me calmly, causing my eyes to widen. That's when I remembered. _Green eyes_. Just thinking about him and those eyes made me feel faint again.

"Fucking shit. Oh my god! How embarrassing! Emmett's never going to let me live that down! Oh crap! The rehearsal dinner! What time is it? We need to get down there!" I rambled out, getting up from the couch and moving around the room, grabbing up my things and such before I turned to look at both of them, glued in place with their mouths gapping open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I hissed, giving myself a once over after slipping my killer heels back on before glancing at the clock hanging over the back of the couch.

"Bella. Maybe you should lay back down. Em already knows what happened, so he won't expect you to be there. Besides, You were passed out for almost twenty minutes." Alice said calmly, making my eyes narrow.

"Ali, it's your brother's wedding! I'm not going to miss it because I'm dumb and passed out. Now, we have five minutes, so move! Rose will have our asses if we are late! We're in the wedding party, Alice!" I spat, making her roll her eyes at me while Jazz just stood by the door, chuckling and shaking his head.

"You know, Bells, I think Emmett was right. You can be a fierce bitch." Jazz joked, a smirk on his face as I growled at him, flipping him the bird as I passed by him, then stomped out of the room, thankfully staying upright in my heels, as I made my way down to the elevator, catching it quickly and making our way into the lobby, Alice and Jazz right behind me, laughing the whole way.

"Ahaha." I laughed sarcastically with them, before letting out a sigh as we came to the doors leading into the ballroom, my laughter cutting off. There had to be at least thirty people, and I didn't understand why when it was just the rehearsal dinner. Then again, with all these people, surely it'd be easier for me to hide from Mister Green Eyes. Just thinking about him, had my heart racing and as a cater walked by with a tray of champagne, I grabbed a glass, ditching the whole never drinking again rule. I needed liquor courage if I was even going to make it through the rest of the evening.

After drinking down two flutes of champagne, Rose and Emmett called everyone together to get things figured out. Since Green Eyes was best man, I still didn't know what his real name was, and Alice was Maid of Honor, they would be walking together. I couldn't have been more happy to hear that news, meaning I'd be walking with Jazz. I know they were a little sad, but there was no way I'd be able to walk down the aisle with that man. Thinking over what I just said, erm thought to myself as if were, there was no controlling my thoughts and soon I was picturing myself, walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress, making my way toward Green Eyes. Letting out a soft gasp, Jazz's hand tighten on my arm and I was shocked to see that I had zoned out long enough to be making my way toward everyone who was standing at the fake alter. Flushing crimson, I hurried up toward them before moving to hide behind Alice.

Where the hell did I get off, thinking about marrying that man? I didn't even know him! Or his fucking name. Trying to keep my attention on Rose and Em was harder than I thought it should be. My gaze kept moving back toward him and I noticed that whenever I glanced his way, Mister Green Eyes, he had his attention elsewhere, as if he didn't even know I existed. It was a sad thought, but as I thought it over, a guy as good looking as him, surely had a girlfriend, so why notice plain little me? Frowning during the rest of the rehearsal, I couldn't have been happier when the actual dinner was being served, especially since I hadn't eaten this morning. _Ha! That can be my excuse for fainting_. I thought I bit more cheerful, at least it was a plausible excuse. Also, the Groom and his groomsmen, were seated at a different table then the bride and us.

"So, what'd you think? Pretty simple, but romantic, right?" Rose asked, smiling at Alice and I as we nodded.

"It was great." I replied softly before taking a bite of the amazing food in front of me. It was by far the best I had ever had. Who would have thought something as simple as chicken could taste so damn amazing? I was already trying to figure out what the herbs and such was that they might have used, in order to try and replicate it when I got home.

"It was so amazing, Rose! My brother looked so happy! I can't imagine how he'll look when you actually walk down in your dress!" Alice squealed, making me roll my eyes as I continued to eat, just letting them talk. Before long, the dinner was over and cocktails were once again being handed out as everyone mingled about. The couple times I had actually got the courage to head over and try to talk to Mister Green Eyes, he'd give me a tight smile before walking off the other direction. I was seriously beginning to wonder if I had did something wrong. I mean, I know I fainted in front of him, but damn. He should want to see if I'm okay, not completely and utterly ignore me. That's when the light bulb went off in my mind and I felt the anger start to boil up again. He was ignoring me for no good fucking reason and I began to wonder if maybe Emmett said something. He did act like my big brother most of the time, beating guys off when they showed even an ounce of interest. Maybe that was the problem all along.

Turning my gaze toward Emmett's table, I watched him for a moment before I noticed Green Eyes saying something to him, causing Em's smile to drop, before getting up and heading out of the ballroom.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head back to the room. I'm exhausted and it's been such a long day. I'll see you later, okay?" I said softly, trying to keep my voice neutral as I got up and made my way out, minutes after Mister Green Eyes. Spotting him near the elevators waiting for one to take him back to his room, I smirked and made my way over to him, standing a few feet away as I thought of what to say to him. Not thinking of anything intelligent, I just said the first thing that came to mind, which I sure was extremely lame on my part.

"Hello." I said softly, giving him a small smile as I watched him turn his gaze toward me, his eyes widening slightly before his face returned to normal, as if I was no one of any importance.

"Hello." He replied, his voice like velvet, and I had to fight my hardest not to go weak in the knees. _Don't pass out again, don't pass out again, do not fucking pass out again_. I chanted, blushing for a moment before the elevator doors opened and we both stepped in. At least now he wouldn't be able to ignore me. We were trapped together for at least a few minutes, but I couldn't bring myself to ask why he had been ignoring me. Maybe he just didn't find me attractive. I mean, the only thing guys did seem to like about me were my breasts. Sometimes I wished I was more attractive, or maybe if I was blonde and acted ditzy, guys would notice me more. No, I wasn't going to change myself to get anyone to like me. If they didn't like me for me, than they simply didn't deserve me. I wouldn't lower myself to change my appearance to make them happy.

"So, did you enjoy the rehearsal dinner?" I asked softly, wanting to engage him in conversation so I could lock away the way his voice sounded.

"It was nice. It's great to see Emmett so happy." He replied, his gaze remaining locked on the metal doors in front of us. Suddenly the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival at his floor.

"Have a nice evening." He called out as he exited, making me sigh and frown once again. I just had to face it, he wasn't interested. He probably had met his one already or at least had a countdown. Why did I care so much anyways? So what if I had dreamed about a pair of amazing emerald green eyes. That didn't mean he was the only one on this planet with them. Maybe I was mistaking him with someone else. Yes, that had to be it. Hearing the ding of the elevator again, I got out on my floor and made my way to our suite. As soon as I was inside, I kicked off my shoes and began to unzip my dress as I made my way into my room. Stripping down to my underwear, I just climbed under the covers, pulling them up to my neck as I shut my eyes.

I knew what I had to do for the rest of our trip. I had to pretend Mister Green Eyes didn't exist, just like he was seeming to do with me. I just had to hope I would make it to Sunday morning. It couldn't be that hard right?

* * *

><p>"Bella! Get up! We need to start getting ready!" I heard Alice screech, bouncing on my bed and making my stomach ache.<p>

"Alice, stop! You're gonna make me sick." I groaned, rolling over and shoving my face into my pillow as she stopped.

"Sorry. It's just, we need to hurry and get ready so we can help Rosalie before heading down to the beach! It's like a half an hour drive!" She stated, making me crack open eye open and look at her. She was wearing a robe and had curlers in her hair, and for some reason, I broke down laughing, which she didn't find amusing.

"Bells, stop laughing and get your ass outta bed!" She snapped, pulling the covers off me, making me gasp as the cold air in the room hit my warm skin.

"Fuck, Alice! It's cold!" I hissed, crawling across the bed and snatching the blankets back out of her hand.

"Why are you in your underwear from last night?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Jeeze, Alice. You act like a brought a guy back here and gave him my virginity while drunk! You know me, I'd never do that!" I told her as calm as I could, though I felt a bit hurt that she would even think that about me. She knew how much I was against meaningless sex and how I wanted to be able to give my future husband something that I had never shared with anyone else on the planet. Not even drinking would deter my resolve on that.

"I believe you." She chimed, a smile lighting up her face as she snickered softly as I flipped her off. An hour later, after we were both dressed and ready, we helped Rose finish getting ready before we were ushering her down and into the car, beginning to make the way down to the beach. According to Alice, everyone had already left and we'd be getting there shortly after them. The three of us talked about nothing really important as we made our way down toward the beach and as I saw the beach come into view, I gasped as I noticed the spot that had been set up for the wedding. There was a white arch for the alter, deep red ribbon that matched our dresses curling around it, as well as chairs covered in white fabric and red ribbons was well, the aisle covered in red rose petals as candle holders and ferns lined the asile.

"Oh Rose, it looks amazing." I complimented softly, before I noticed all the people sitting down already and spotting Emmett standing at the end.

"Well, seems this is it. You can still run away." I joked, causing them both to glare at me, making me put my hands up in surrender.

"I was kidding!" I hissed before climbing out of the car as it came to a stop behind a few shrubs that had obviously been placed to keep everyone from seeing her until the right moment. Just as I had helped Rose out of the car, Jasper, Green Eyes and Rosalie's father, Richard came around the corner, all three smiling when they saw the happy bride.

"Okay, Edward and Alice, you go first." Rose stated, a content smile on her lips. I don't know how she could be so calm. I would have been a nervous wreck, even if I was marrying the guy of my dreams. Shit, now my mind is going back to Green eyes. _Edward. _At least I knew his name now. Not that it mattered. What difference would knowing his name make?

"Bella, you and Jasper next." She stated before her father whispered something in her ear, making tears spring to her eyes.

"Don't worry, Bells. I won't let you fall." Jazz told me, taking my arm and looping it through his as I smiled and made my way down to stand beside Alice near the alter. Suddenly 'Here comes the Bride' began to play and all eyes locked on Rose as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, looking like every man's dream. Once she hit the end and her father gave her over to Emmett, I could see almost all the woman in the crowd wiping away tears which made my smile grow. The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch, no pun intended, and before long, we were all back at the hotel, the reception starting up. If I had thought last night was crazy, there was at least five times the amount of people and it was incredible to see how many people truly cared for them and their happiness.

After their first dance, which the new Mister and Misses McCarty both seemed to enjoy greatly, they served dinner, and after that was the garter removal and the bouquet toss. Of course Alice had to drag me out onto the floor with her for the bouquet toss, cause really, I couldn't have cared less. It was things like this that made women insane, like they _**had**_ to catch it, or they wouldn't be whole or some shit. I certainly didn't plan to catch it, who gave a fuck? Not me, That's sure. Of course, because I didn't care, meant that I was the one who did catch it. How I have no fucking idea. Alice squealed happily next to me, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gave me the longest and tightest hug ever.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" She rushed out, grinning from ear to ear as we walked back to our table.

"You're totally going to be the next one to get married! And I'm going to plan everything, so just agree now and you won't get hurt. I think a nice spring wedding would be nice, if you meet him by then! Maybe even the summer would be great…" She trailed off, terrifying me completely. Did she seriously think this was a sign that I would be next to marry? Sure, that's what it meant if you were superstitious, which I wasn't.

"Alice…" I mumbled out, dropping my head slightly as I shook it at her. She was getting too ahead of herself. I was still very much single and I didn't see that changing anytime in the near future.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. It may be years before I even get married." I grumbled out, feeling a bit melancholy.

"Trust me, Bells. This is a sign." She stated, holding up the bouquet and waving it at me slightly, making me roll my eyes. The rest of the reception passed quickly, me downing more champagne than I should have, and noticing that Green Eyes, _Edward_, avoided me like I was the fucking plague reincarnated. _Fuck guys_, I thought bitterly, gulping another flute of bubbly before I felt Jazz and Ali each grab one of my arms and began to lead me back to the room.

"What the hell, guys? Where are you taking me?" I slurred slightly, my head swimming as they lead me to the elevator.

"You, missy, need water, advil and sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow. Remember? We have class Monday." Alice murmured softly, making me frown.

"Fuck school! I wanna live on the beach and be a bum!" I grumbled, causing them to chuckling softly and making me grin.

"Tis a good idea, yes?" I asked, my head beginning to spin as I grabbed onto both of them.

"Why are we spinning? Stop it. It's gonna make me sick." I grunted just as the ding of the elevator sounded and they helped carry me off toward the room, my eyes firmly shut so I wouldn't be sick on myself or either of them due to the spinning.

"Here, Bella." I heard Ali say softly after helping me remove the tight red bridesmaid dress that Rose had picked, handing me a glass and two pills.

"Thanks." Popping the pills into my mouth, I gulped the water down, handing her the glass before plopping down in bed.

"Remember, we have to be up at seven." She called out before retreating out of the room. All I could manage was giving her a soft grunt, letting her know I had heard her, though her words were somewhat jumbled. Rolling over, I let out a content and probably somewhat drunken sigh before I let sleep take over. Thankfully for the first time in days, I didn't dream about a damn thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bella. Lmfao. They head home next chapter, so Edward won't be around much. Until I do his POV again, which shall be soon! I won't keep them apart for long, I promise. And when they meet again, it shall be amazing. ;) Reviews = Love.<strong>


	9. The Time Has Come

**AN: **FINALLY! I've been trying in vain for the past two days to get this posted, but FF was just not letting me! I was ready to yank all my hair out. lol.

As you can see, since this is a chapter post, Time is Ticking, is off hiatus and shall hopefully stay that way till it's finished! Which I don't think will be anytime soon, dearies. ;) Anyways, I hope all the moms had a nice Mother's Day. Now, on to the story!

****Disclaimer**: I own nothing! All credit goes to SMeyer for the characters. I'm simply borrowing them for my own pleasure. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Waking up the next morning after the wedding, I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't have a hangover, what with all the liquor I had been pouring down my throat. Though it was a bit sore, it was nothing too bothersome and I was up before both Alice and Jasper. Showering quickly, I dressed and shoved all my things back in my bags, making sure to go around the room, to be positive that I hadn't forgotten anything. Once everything was all together, I set my bags by the door, then made my way down to the diner I had noticed across the street. Grabbing enough food for the three of us, as well as three strong coffees, I made my way back to the room just in time for Ali and Jazz to get up and eat.

"Morning!" I chirped happily, which was a bit of a change from the mood I had been in since Green Eyes appeared. But I had finally come to the conclusion that maybe I had just dreamt about a set of eyes, with held no value in my life what so ever. It was obviously just a silly dream. I had also began to think about maybe just giving up on the whole timer thing would be for the best. I had to give it a bit more thought before I decided to run off and have it removed though. Once it was removed, there was no getting another one, and it was a serious decision, one I'd like to get opinions about.

"You're cheery this morning." Jazz stated, raising a thick dirty blonde eyebrow at me, questioning my good mood.

"Can't I just be happy about going home?" I asked, poking a piece of Honeydew with my plastic fork and popping it in my mouth, chewing it slowly to keep them from asking questions.

"Nope, nothing wrong with that." Alice replied, shooting me a look that said we'd talk about it later. I just simply nodded as we all dug into breakfast before getting our things together and heading down to check out. Since Emmett and Rosalie were leaving at the ass crack of dawn to head off on their honeymoon, that left us fending for ourselves to get back to Miami International. Alice being Alice however, managed to get us a rental car, which was pretty nice. I don't really remember what kind it was, that wasn't something I cared about, but Jazz sure was happy about it, and wouldn't let her drive. It was rather amusing for the first ten minutes, then they began bickering, so I just ducked into the back and listened to my iPod. Forty-two minutes later, having listened through Adele's entire new album, we were pulling up at the airport.

"You're lucky we didn't get a ticket with your driving. We'd have missed our flight or something!" Alice complained to Jazz as we checked the car in and headed off toward the check in desk, to give them our luggage.

"Alice, just calm down." Jazz mumbled, his hands resting on her shoulders, make her relax slightly. Time seemingly flew by after that, and not too much later, our plane was landing in rainy Seattle, where I had never been happier to see the gray clouds in my life. The heat was just too much for me to handle for more than a few days. Hearing the pilot announce that the temperature was a cool fifty-three, I couldn't fight the sigh of relief that slipped from my lips. As soon as the plane has come to a stop at the terminal, I was out of my seat, grabbing my bag and heading toward the front, almost seconds after the door was opened. What can I say? I was missing the heat, and my own bed. Plus, getting back into the swing of things, was gonna be a bitch. I was definitely not looking forward to going back to school, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. You may not like the shit you gotta do in life, but it still has to get done.

Sometimes you even have to put on a happy face and act happy, even if it's the furthest thing from how you truly feel. Like weeks after we had gotten home from Em's wedding, I guess it lit a fire under Jazz's ass, because before long, they were engaged and she was getting ready to move into his apartment with him.

"Bella, are you sure you're not mad at us?" Alice asked for what felt like the millionth time as she packed the last of her things into boxes.

"Alice, stop. I'm happy for you guys. Besides, I'll have my own place until next semester when the force someone into the other room. But it's fine. I just want you to be happy." I stated, pulling her into a slight hug, a smile on my face, though it became more forced every day. '_Even if I'm not_.' I thought to myself. I know it was selfish for me to wish I was the one engaged and moving out, but it wasn't my time. Their engagement also made me want to remove my timer even more, seeing as it didn't feel like I'd ever find him. Or maybe I just needed to stop looking and just let him come to me. Then again, this wasn't some fucking fairytale and my prince wasn't just going to appear. All those damn Disney movies had ruined me when I was younger. Things like that just didn't ever happen and it felt more far-fetched every day that passed. Time was simply slipping away from me as everyone else moved on with their lives. It was that moment I had an eiphany. I was going to make an appointment and have my timer removed. It was just an unbearable weight on my shoulders, and once it was gone, I could just get on with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The weeks following Emmett's wedding, seemed to drag on. It was nice having a small break from work, but it seemed as soon as I came back, even more was piled up on me, which didn't make much sense since I wasn't the main vet in the practice. Maybe it was just what they did to the rookie, as they liked to call me. I was one of three vets in the practice I was lucky enough to get a job at, not too far from Chicago. My parents had lived here since before I was born, and thought it was a good city to raise me in. I had never really thought about living anywhere, seeing as my parents were still important in my life, and they would remain that way until I settled down, putting my own family first. Ever since Em tied the knot with Rose, I've had more and more thoughts about settling down. My focus had been on my future, my career and school for so long, everything else had been pushed aside. Now that my career was up and going, maybe it was time to at least try.

Debating upon getting a timer, had been at the forefront of my mind for days, seeing as my parent's anniversary was coming up. They were hitting the thirty-four year mark of their marriage, which I found incredible, and I wanted that for myself. My mother had also been hinting about grandchildren more and more as of late, which was amusing and annoying at the same time. Suddenly my phone began ringing in my pocket, staring me from my thoughts as my father's ring tone blared from the device.

"Hello?" I answered, pressing the phone to my hear as sat back in the chair.

"_Hello Son. Are you busy this evening?_" His voice rang through, making me smile.

"Nope. Why is something happening? Mom isn't going to try and set me up on another blind date, is she?" I asked, causing my father to chuckle on the other side of the line.

"_No. We just wanted to see if you'd come over for dinner. Your mother and I have some news_." My heart stopped for a second, fearing the worse.

"It's nothing bad, right?" I feared what his answer may have been, but hearing his laughter once again, I let out a sigh.

"_You worry too much, Edward. You're going to be gray before your next birthday if you keep up like this. My twenty-five year old son with gray hair before me. That'd sure be a sight_." He teased, making me roll my eyes and run a hand nervously through my hair.

"That's what everyone says. I'll just finish up and be over at about six. Tell mom I'll be there soon." I finished, saying goodbye to him before hanging up and getting back to work. My work was the last thing on my mind now that my parents had news, however. I hadn't the foggiest clue what it could even be. After sitting there staring at paperwork for almost an hour and nothing getting done, I just gave up and left for the evening, leaving my two "partners" to lock up, seeing as they still had an appointment or two left. Minutes later, I was in my silver Volvo, speeding toward my parents house. Luck was on my side, and I arrived twenty minutes later, without having gotten a speeding ticket. Parking next to my father's Mercedes, I turned the car off before hopping out and jogging up to the door, knocking a bit harder than needed.

"Calm down! I don't need my door beaten down!" I heard my mother's voice call through the door, making me smirk before it was yanked open.

"Edward! Why were you knocking like the police? And I could have sworn your father said you'd be here around six, not five." She stated, shaking her head for a moment, then pulled me into her tight mother bear hug.

"I've missed you." She murmured, kissing my cheek as I hugged her back.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy and have had a lot on my mind. I'm here now, though." I replied cheekily, grinning at her as she rolled her green eyes at me.

"You're just like your father. Work, work, work. Except, he also adds a bit of playing in there." She stated, winking at me. The second I realized what she implied, I groaned and shook my head.

"You've been talking to Emmett again, haven't you?" I asked, making her laugh and nod.

"Of course. He was over here more than you were while in college. It was nice. He's such a sweet person. Loud, but sweet. Rosalie definitely has her hands full. Just imagine when they have kids…" She trailed off, making me sigh. I just knew she was picturing grandchildren and that wasn't something I was interested in discussing at that moment. Besides, I'd need to find someone first before that was even a possibility.

"So, what's this news you and dad have?" I wondered, changing the subject and feeling a bit proud that she didn't call me out on it.

"Oh! It's so exciting! Let me just go get him so we can tell you together." She called, walking out of the room and toward the study my father, Carlisle liked to frequent. Watching her disappear out of the room, I made myself comfortable in the living room, waiting for their return, which didn't take long. I could hear their foot steps on the wood floors before I could see them, and stood to give my father a hug, then sitting back down as they sat.

"Son, it seems you were anxious. I wasn't expecting you for almost an hour. But it's all the same, I guess." He began, making me feel like an impatient little kid, the tips of my ears flushing in embarrassment as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Anyways. Might as well get to it. No point in beating around the bush. It will just drive you insane." He chuckled, taking my mother, Esme's hand and squeezing it before looking at me.

"I've been offered the position of Chief of Surgery." He stated softly, making my eyes pop. He had been waiting years for something like this to happen and I couldn't have been happier for him. He had worked so hard over the years, and there wasn't anyone more deserving. I certainly wasn't just saying that because he was my father either.

"Dad, that's amazing! Congratulations!" I cheered, getting ready to get up and give him a hug before his hand came up and stopped me.

"That's not all. I've been offered the position in Washington. Forks, Washington to be exact. Your mother and I will be moving out there the second week of December. Before you say anything, just know that we thought long and hard about this. It wasn't an easy decision, but your mother and I feel like it was the right one for us." He finished, his eyes locked on me to get my expression. I didn't even know what to say. My parents would be moving over a thousand miles away, and it was a bit upsetting to know they wouldn't be just a few minutes away.

"Edward, you could always come with us. I'm sure they could use a vet in town or around the area some where." My mother stated, making my eyes bulge out again.

"I couldn't do that to Mark and Steven. They were nice enough to even take in a freshly graduated vet. That'd be like a slap in the face to them." I protested, trying to have a reason to not follow them. What twenty-five year old would do that? Okay, maybe I would, but how would I even know if it was a good idea. Shaking my head, I tried to think everything through before my mother suddenly stood up.

"Come on. We can discuss all of this over dinner. There is still a couple weeks." She said, ushering out of the living room and into the kitchen just as the oven timer went off, signaling that dinner was in fact done. We talked about the move and the houses while eating. Turns out my mother had already been looking into houses and found a few that were worth taking a trip to look at. Said trip was planned for next weekend, and she offered me to come along. I wasn't really all that sure if it was a good idea or not. I told her I'd let her know before then, more and more thoughts running through my mind. By the time dinner was over, I had more questions unanswered then before I had showed up. The biggest one, seemed to loom even more over me.

Should I look into finding my one? Was getting a timer a good idea? Did I want to know when I would meet her? Would I be ready if it was soon? What if she wasn't what I had saw in my life? Would she even like me? I had heard that some people started out hating their matched timers before the love came into play. I don't know if I could handle that. Letting them know that I'd think over everything, I left their house in a rather unpleasant mood. I knew it wasn't there fault, but them moving away, made me want to try even harder to try and settle down. If I had a family off my own, I wouldn't want to pack up and follow them across the country.

By the end of the week, I had decided upon a few things and had made an appointment to see about getting a timer on Friday morning before work. I would also be leaving with my mother that evening to head out to Washington, the house hunt in full swing. She had actually gotten a hold of a realtor from Port Angeles, who'd be meeting with us and even showing us a few extra properties that she had found that matched what my mom was looking for. With my bags packed, I dropped them in the back seat of the Volvo before heading downtown, where the medical offices were. I'm not usually prone to being nervous about doctors, but this was something different all together. Just climbing out of the Volvo after parking and staring up at the building, I felt as if my heart was in my throat.

'_Okay, calm down. It's not going to be that bad. Em said it was just a pinch.' _I tried to mentally prepare myself as I walked in and checked in with the receptionist.

"Have a seat and the nurse will call you back in a moment." She replied kindly. All I could do was give her a slight nod as I sunk down in the nearest chair. It almost felt as if I was waiting to be executed as I sat there, but that wasn't close to the truth. The nerves had to do with the fact that I'd soon be finding out when I'd meet her, my hopefully future wife, the mother of my children. Almost as soon as those words passed through my mind, a set of beautiful brown eyes flashed as well, making me suck in a breathe. I knew those eyes. I'd seen them, nearly a month ago, but pushed them as far from my thoughts as possible. I refused to think about them now, or about her. She had been the main star in my dreams for weeks, but I knew nothing would happen. I'd never see her again, even if I wanted.

Just as I was about to get up and make a break for it, my name was called, making me sigh as I followed behind the nurse. She checked all the normal things before leading me back into a room with what looked like a lounge chair in the middle of it.

"Which hand is your dominant one?" She asked, moving about the room as she washed her hands and pulled on a set of gloves before pulling out a small machine, almost a cross between a tattoo gun and a price scanner.

"Left." I mumbled a bit hesitantly as she waved to the chair, wanting me to sit down.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked, watching her for a moment as I sunk into the chair, making back pressing against the cold vinyl.

"It's just a pinch. Almost like getting your ears pierced." She stated softly, making me scowl. How the hell would I know how it felt to get my ears pierced? I was a guy for fucks sake.

"Oh." I muttered dumbly as she came over, setting my left hand on the arm rest, my wrist facing up.

"I'm going to count to three and then I need you to take a deep breathe for me, okay?" She asked, making me give her a nod as I tilted my head back, not wanting to watch.

"One… Two… Three." She called out, causing me to take a deep breathe before I heard the trigger of the gun being pulled and felt the pain shoot through my wrist.

"Holy shi-" Thankfully I caught myself before yelling the entire word out at the top of my lungs. The throbbing in my wrist was far more painful then I had been expecting, but obviously it was going to hurt. Cracking my eyes open, I looked down at my wrist before raising panicked eyes at the nurse.

"That can't be right. Is it suppose to work like that?" I asked, glancing down again. I had done much research about the timers, but I knew that most people had years worth of time, even months on their timers.

"Everyone is different dear. I have to say, that's the quickest I've ever seen though. I guess you better get ready. Seems you'll be meeting her or him, in thirteen hours." She stated sweetly, a grin on her face as if she just witnessed the most amazing thing in the world. I on the other hand, wanted to tell her to quit joking, because it wasn't funny. But she had on the most serious face, so it couldn't have been a prank. Only Emmett would be dumb enough to fool with people's emotions like that. Grinning slightly to myself, I glanced back down at my wrist, the shock wearing off. In thirteen, well, twelve hours, fifty-eight minutes and thirty-two seconds, I was going to meet my one, and I couldn't have been more scared, yet thrilled in all my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I said Edward wouldn't be around much, but putting the story on hiatus and making all of you wait, made me feel really bad. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Reviews help me write faster!<strong>


	10. Hello Soulmate

**AN**: Yikes, I'm sorry for the wait. Things are still crazy and yeah. I won't ramble on about it. lol. I'm probably only going to be able to update about every week now, unless I get bit by the writing bug and can get it out sooner. But that's better than nothing, right? I hope so. :) Anyways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All credit goes to SMeyer.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had been stressing all week about my appointment on Friday morning. Was I making the right decision? That was the main question that always seemed to come back up. Did I really want to run the risk of never finding my one? That was another one. By Friday, I was more confused then I'd been to start with, but the Timer just felt like a weight to me now, and I was sure it'd be my down fall if I didn't get rid of it. I'd never be able to just relax and live my life as long as I had it. So, here I sat in the small lobby at seven am, wanting to get this done before my classes and I headed back home for the weekend. I knew my parents would be shocked at my decision to have it removed, but it was my choice, and mine alone. I had discussed it with Alice, and being my best friend, she offered her support in whatever I chose. She was pretty damn amazing at times, and I was so blessed to have her in my life. I knew things would change once she was married, but her and Jazz had decided on a long engagement, waiting until she finished school before they got married. I think Alice was happy about it, cause now she had even more time to get everything perfect in the year and a half.

Suddenly my name was being called and I looked at the stunning nurse who looked like a model for a moment before following along after her. She did all the normal things before leading me into a room, letting me know that the doctor would be the one removing my timer, as it was harder to remove then place it. My nerves kicked in at that moment and I wanted to just bolt from the room, but I couldn't move. My decision had been made, and I wasn't going to flake out. If it killed me, I was going to stick it out so I could have a chance at a somewhat normal life. The ticking of the clock hanging on the wall seemed to grow louder the longer I sat there waiting. That was something I never understood. Why did it take so long for a doctor to come into your room, when they only spoke for a minute or two and then left? It just didn't make much sense. Just as I fixed a death glare on the clock, the door opened and in walked a rather tall yet handsome man. His blonde hair and blue eyes worked for him, but as soon as I thought about him being a possible, I remembered why I was here in the first.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Doctor Monroe. You can call me James if you'd like though. I'm not a fan of being too form." He stated softly, a small smile pulling one side of his mouth higher than the other.

"So, it says you're here to get your timer removed. You know you won't ever be able to get another one, correct?" He asked after I didn't response. I felt my stomach knot at his words, but just nodded.

"Yes, I know. I just feel that it has to be done to move on with my life. I've been waiting for so long it seems, and still nothing. Even if it said I had years to wait, I'd be happy." I explained, hoping he could see my point so he would get on with it already. I just wanted to be done so I could head to class, then home. I hadn't been back home since before Emmett's wedding and my parents were being to wonder if I had forgotten about them. The truth of the matter was, I didn't want to be around their mushy lovey-dovey talk. It was still gross, even after all these years.

"Okay, Bella. You know this will hurt more than when you got it, right?" He asked as he moved about, grabbing a gun similar to the one used to place the timers, though it was a bit bigger. Nodding, he moved toward my right arm, my wrist already pointing up waiting for it. Just as he moved the gun down inches away from the timer, a beeping noise sounded, causing both our eyes to widen. Glancing down, my eyes narrowed before they shot up to his.

"Did you do that?" I asked, trying to keep myself from going into hysterics. There was no way that at the exact moment I was about to get my timer removed, that my other half got his. It just, there was no possible way.

"No. We have no way of putting times on them. It simply wasn't my doing." He replied, a bit annoyed that I was accusing him of such a thing. All the questions that been plaguing my mind, were suddenly replaced with new ones. What if he isn't what I was expecting? What if he doesn't want to get married and have kids? Just because we were meant to be together, didn't mean that was going to happen. The ticking of the clock was once again getting to me as the walls of the room felt like they were closing in around us.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." I mumbled out, bolting out of the room, my purse in hand as I ran straight for my truck, the fresh air calming me slightly. In a little over twelve hours, I was going to be meeting him. The one who I would spend my life, have children and grow old with. I should have felt scared, but the only thing in that moment that I could feel was hopefulness. I didn't know how much I had truly been stressing over this until that moment. Climbing into my truck, I threw my purse on the seat and just set there for a moment, soaking everything in. It was mind blowing and I just had to share the news with someone before I exploded. Fumbling for my phone, I punched in the number I knew by heart and listened to the ringing before the voice on the other end answered.

"_Hello?_" Alice's groggy voice said into the phone and I cussed under my breathe for waking her, but this just couldn't wait.

"Alice! You're never going to guess what just happened!" I yelled in the phone, bouncing in my seat, feeling like Alice in that second with as giddy as I was.

"_What happened? Are you okay? Ohmygod, were you in a accident!_" She yelled in return, rustling in the background could be heard over her frantic words and I knew she was obviously jumping out of bed and running around, trying to get dressed to come running down to the hospital. My laughing must have tipped her off that nothing was wrong before she suddenly became quiet on the other line before bellowing in my ear.

"_Bella, tell me what the fuck is going on right now, or so help me god, I will kick your ass_!" She screeched into the phone, making me cringe even though my smile stayed firmly in place. There was just no getting rid of it.

"I finally got a time." I mumbled out, softer than I had planned but she still heard it regardless. Suddenly her screaming on the other side of the phone was completely different, sounding more like cries of celebration.

"But yeah. I just wanted to call and let you know. I need to be heading to class. We need to hang out after I get home from visiting the 'rents." I told her, throwing out a quick goodbye before she could bombard me with tons of questions. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I found myself glancing at my timer more and more as my classed drug on. By four o' clock, I couldn't have been happier to get the hell out of there, having had enough of my professors droning on. I know I should have been focusing, but it just wasn't a possibility today. Thankfully I had packed my bags for the weekend in Forks last night, so I didn't have to head home to do so. Jumping on the I-5 freeway heading south, I rocked out to Muse, singing along as I drove from Seattle to just near Tacoma, catching the 101 and heading north.

The usual four hour drive only took me three and I actually smiled when the Forks sign came into view. It felt good to be home, even if it was the rainiest place in the country. Stopping at the only stop light in town, I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel as my stomach gave me an angry growl. I hadn't had much to eat all day and it was finally catching up with me. I knew my parents were anxious about my arrival, but I knew my mother would talk my ear off before she even thought of feeding me. Once the light turned green, I pressed down on the gas a little more than needed, making the truck lurch forward and roar angrily as the sign for the diner came into view. Turning the wheel a little sharper than I should have, I went up over the curb slightly as I pulled into the lot and parked toward the back a bit, not wanting anyone to possibly see me.

Luck wasn't on my side, seeing as the first face I saw when I walked in, was Jessica Stanley, who was very much pregnant. How had I not known that? Forks was a small town and gossip spread like wildfire. Then again, my mother wasn't too into gossiping, even though she was in the book club with most of the other wives in town, and I hadn't been around much.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" She squealed, grabbing up a menu as she made her way toward me. It seemed she worked here. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Jessica had been one of the most popular girls in school even since middle school, but even then, she was always nice to me. I never understood it. I was by far, no where even close to being part of that circle. I think it had to do with the fact that she had an on again-off again relationship with Mike Newton, who only stopped following me around like a puppy after I kicked him in the nuts for trying to kiss me eighth grade year. I still think he harbored a crush on me after that. He was a nice guy and all, but he wasn't my one. That much was proof now.

"Hey Jess. How are you?" I asked softly, trying to be nice as I walked along behind her as she lead me toward a booth. Well, she waddled a bit slower than I walked, so we reached it at the same time. I slid in carefully, sitting on the side facing the doors for some reason. There were a few other people scattered about, a quiet hum over the place as everyone went about then own thing. 'At least they aren't staring.' I told myself.

"So, what are you doing back in Forks? I remember my mom telling me you went off to school in Seattle. That must be awesome! I wish Mike and I could have gotten out of here before we started a family." She rambled out, and I tried to tune her out. I really couldn't care less about how her life had been since high school. I was here for food, not conversation.

"He's taking over his parents business, so at least we'll be set, as long as business keeps up." She continued to prattle on before handing me my menu and excusing herself, mumbling something about her bladder being a trampoline. Yeah, I didn't even want to know. Instead I just locked my eyes on the menu, even though I was sure I knew most of everything on it. My mother wasn't the best cook, she wasn't horrible either, but we tended to come to the diner quite a bit when I still lived here. Debating whether to get the meatloaf or a burger, I heard the bells on the door jingle and pulled my eyes up to see who entered. The air was sucked out of my lungs as my eyes landed on the same green eyes that had still not left my dreams since Em's wedding. Beeping broke me out of my daze, and I was shocked to hear it coming from the other side of the diner as well, where Edward stood, his eyes locked on me.

Daring a glance at my timer, I was shocked to see that it had zeroed out, making my eyes nearing bulge out of my skull. Edward was my one? This couldn't have been happening. I sat frozen, trying to work everything out in my head, and I didn't realize I now had company at my table until a flash of bronze flashed in the corner of my eye as Edward sat down right beside me.

"Bella." I heard him call out my name and I almost swooned at just hearing him say it. How pathetic was I? He called out my name again before his hand came to rest on my cheek, snapping me out of whatever haze I had been in.

"Green eyes." I mumbled without thinking, then blushed the brightest shade of red as he chuckled softly, his laugh sending a tingle to the pit of my stomach. 'Jesus, get it together, Bella.' I scolded myself. It was that moment I realized that he hadn't been alone and noticed the small woman standing at the end of the table, grinning at the two of us. She was very attractive and looked to be in either her late-forties or early-fifties. I would have been worried that she was a cougar and seeing Edward, but it was easy to see that she was his mother. They had the same hair color and green eyes.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme." He told me softly as his hand left my cheek and moved down between us, taking mine in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said softly, my blush still tinting my cheeks as she sat across from us and shook my free hand. Was I really meeting his mother after moments of finding out that he was my one? I had to be dreaming. There was no way that Edward would really be my one. We didn't even compare. I gave myself a pinch on my leg and cringe slightly. 'Okay, definitely not dreaming.' I concluded as I looked over at him.

"You don't mind us joining you, do you? We just got in from Chicago. The drive was a bit of a killer." Edward explained to me softly, making me shake my head at him.

"I don't mind at all. If anything, your company will keep Jessica, the waitress from talking my ear off anymore." I stated, laughing softly as how easy it was between us now. What had happened since Emmett's wedding? He had pretty much ignored me the entire time and I knew we would have to talk about it eventually, but now was not the time nor place. The three of us slipped into an easy conversation before Jessica came back to get our orders. Edward and I both ordered the meatloaf, making me smile and Esme ordered a grilled chicken salad. Jess disappeared as quickly as she appeared, heading off to give our orders to the cook. So many questions were nagging at me, and I wanted nothing more than to just sprout them all out, but I was worried to make a fool out of myself, even more than I already had, in front of his mother.

"So, what are you doing in Forks?" I asked softly, figuring it was the safest question that could be asked. Expecting Edward to answer, I was shocked when Esme's soft voice spoke up.

"Carlisle and I are moving to Forks in a few short weeks. We're here to find a house and I forced Edward to tag along. I'm glad I did." She said softly, flashing us a warm smile. My blush flared back up and without even thinking about it, I buried my face in his shoulder, just wanting to hide away. His chuckle shook us both slightly and I could feel his nose press against my hair for a moment, taking in a deep breathe before pulling back. Leaning away from him, my eyes locked on his simmering green ones, the happiness in them shining through. I wondered if my own eyes mirrored his, but before I could ask our food was being set down in front of us.

All three of us dug in, the conversation coming to a stop as we eat, a comfortable silence surrounding us. It felt natural to just be sitting here, eating dinner with them and I knew there would be many more evenings like this to come. Once we were done, Edward insisted that he pay for dinner, even though I protested for a solid ten minutes. He told me that I could get the check next time, but I had a feeling he wouldn't follow through with that. According to his mother, he was raised to be polite and pay, no matter what. His father had instilled that in him, which was admirable, if not a bit old-fashioned. He held the door open for his mother and I as we made our way out into the chilly evening. The chill didn't last for long as I felt his hand land on the small of my back as he pulled the keys of their rental car out of his pocket, handing them to Esme.

"I'm just going to walk Bella to her car." He told her, smiling down at me as I began to lead him toward my truck. Normally I wouldn't have cared what people thought about my truck, but I wanted to make a good impression on Edward. When I lead him away from the other cars and toward my truck, I heard him chuckle softly.

"Don't make fun of my truck." I snapped defensively, my eyes narrowing at him. He continued to chuckle, shaking his head and holding his hands up in surrender.

"I was just going to say it fit you." He murmured, grinning at me as we came to a stop next to it.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say. What was there to say? All the questions that had been swirling through my head at dinner, no longer seemed to matter. Well, one did and just as I was about to open my mouth and ask, he spoke.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked before I could even say anything. Did I have plans? No, knowing Charlie, he'd be up at five to go fishing, leaving my mother and I free to do whatever we wanted.

"No. But I thought you were going house hunting with Esme." I replied softly, chewing on my bottom lip as I looked at him.

"Well, yes. But I'm sure she'd be happy to have another female's opinion. I just came along because she's trying to get me to make the move with them…" He said, trailing off. I could have sworn I heard him mutter under his breathe, 'now I have a reason to.' But I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Oh right. Plus I know my way around. That couldn't hurt either." I stated, grinning at him to know that I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with him.

"Besides, being the Police chief's daughter, I know which neighborhoods are the best." I chimed in, laughing softly at how ridiculous that must have sounded. His grin just grew before both his large warm hands came up to hold my face, his eyes simmering even more than they had in the dinner.

"So, is that a yes then?" He asked, leaning toward me softly, his warm breathe fanning over my face and making me dizzy. He was simply intoxicating.

"Yes. I'll go with you." I said softly. Suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine, making me gasp in surprise before it grew into a groan at how amazing his kiss was. My hands worked on their own accord, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him closer to me as the kiss deepened, his tongue running over my bottom lip. Just as I was about to allow him access, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting softly.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." He confessed, making my head spin. I wanted to ask him why he ignored me, but I didn't want to ruin the moment we just had. Seems I'm not the best at not ruining moments however. Though I didn't ask what I wanted, the words that left my mouth, made me cringe.

"Your mother is probably getting anxious to go." I stated, pulling back from him, my cheeks flush.

"But if you give me your phone, I can enter my number. So you can call in the morning, whenever you're ready to go." I rambled out, wishing I could just shut the hell up and quit making a fool of my self.

"You're adorable." He said, chuckling softly again as he fished his phone out and handed it to me. I entered my number quickly before handing it back to him. Seconds later my phone was ringing in my bag and I pulled it out to see an unfamiliar number flash across the screen.

"There, now you have mine as well." Ohh. Jeeze, I was such a dumb ass. Why the hell did he want anything to do with me?

"Thanks." I murmured, blushing as he stood a few inches away.

"I can't wait to see you again tomorrow, Bella. Get home safe, and have a good night." He told me, pressing a kiss against my forehead before heading back toward his rental car. Sliding into my truck, I sat there, replaying everything that had happened as I heard his car start before they pulled out. I pinched myself again, cursing under my breathe at the fact that it still hurt. I suddenly realized that my dream all those weeks ago, meant something different than I had originally thought. It was almost like a vision, showing me who to watch out for, and I had found him. I had found the person who I very possibly was going to spend the rest of my life with, and I had never felt more ready for anything in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there were any errors. I didn't completely proof-read this one. Bad me, right?<br>But can I hear some Aww's? LOL. Hopefully everyone is happy with this? Yes? Reviews are love.**


End file.
